The legend of the red wolf
by WWE fan 2678
Summary: Gernations ago a legend of a powerful red fured alpha was born he protected the tribe like noone had or has since and when he did fall in battle he promised that his kin would come and help the tribe once again. Is this just rumors or thurth


Legend of The Red wolf- Chapter 1-Back here again great just my luck

Disclamer: I only own my character nothing else

Introduction: legends have it that Gernations ago they once lived an alpha wolf with such knowage and power that he managed to keep the warriors in the tribe invisiable for any lenght of time. When the warrior finally passed on he left the tribe with a message that his desdent would come on day and protect the tribe.

(Most of this story will be in any point of view i hope you enjoyed it as much as i am writeing it)

Chapter 1

Terry frowned slightly and walked out of the airport he couldnt belive he was back here he shook his head slightly

'Just my luck i guess i go to new york to try and make something of myself and i go bust in my Third out they and i come back without a penny to my name'' he muttered to himself

He noticed a couple of passers by looking at him stangerly they probley throught he was insane. He chuckled to himself sometimes he felt he was slowing going insane. He looked up and sighed and saw billy black. Billy was a friend of his parents and he looked after terry when his farther toke off after he was born and his morther couldnt stand the sight of terry anymore because he looked two much like his farther

'Come back from the big city have you'' Billy asked friendly looking up at terry from his chair. Terry looked at him surpised he couldnt remember billy being in a chair

''I guess it looks like my dream didnt really come true looks like im going to rot here like everybody eals'' terry said jokingly then looked at Jacob standing behined his dad's chair

Billy looked behined him and smiled then looked back at terry ''You remember jacob dont you terry'' Billy said with a smile

Terry nodded slightly looking at jacob he couldnt belive he had grown and changed a hell of a lot ''Your still freakishly tall and its only got worse since ive been gone'' he smirked jokingly

Jacob smiled slightly and shook his head slightly ''Like ive never heared that before its not my faught your so small and old'' he smirked

Terry smirked and pulled him into a headlock ''Old am i well i can still kick your arse around kid'' he said playfuly and let him go with a smirk. Billy chuckled slightly he had to amite he had missed terry he still couldnt understand why his morther just left him in street like a piece of trash not even caring.

'Come on lets get going we still have the same room for you to stay in terry just till you get back on your feet'' billy said firgureing he didnt have any money at all.

Terry whinched and nodded in thanks he forgot he didnt have any money for a moment they ''Thanks billy but you really dont have to really i dont have anything to pay you back with and you've both done too much as it is'' he said

Billy shook his head slightly and smiled ''Terry your like family to me and im pretty sure Jacob fells the same as well'' He said and looked at Jacob who nodded in agreement ''So you can stay with us untill your back on your feet'' Billy fhinshed

Terry nodded in thanks again ''Thanks but i will pay you back'' he promised and looked at both of them as he said that and sighed ''We better get going'' he suggested

Billy nodded slightly and Jacob put him in the passager side of they new/old car and terry sat at the back and Jacob drove. Terry looked out of the window and sighed slightly all of his happynies disappeared when the truck slowly started to pull away from the air port. _Oh well you never know it might not be so bad'' _he throught but he knew that it would be as bad as it was before.

**Cut to Billy Blacks and Jacob's black home**

''Come on terry dont worry we dont bite...well much'' Jacob teased playfuly. Terry smirked slightly and steped out into the rain..again he was probleygoing to get sick of the rain sooner or later. Terry looked at Billy slightly

'Are you sure this is ok Billy'' terry asked looking down at him worried slightly he happened to like billy and he wanted to make sure he didnt mind

Billy nodded ''Its fine'' he smiled and started to wheel himself to the front of the house and waited they for jacob to open the door for him sometimes he hated being in his chair but he knew he couldnt do anything about it so they was no point complaining about.

Jacob opened the door for billy ''Dad just to let you know im going to spend the night with the cullens so i wont be home till the mourning'' he said looking at billy

Terry raised an eyebrow ''The cullens i throught everyone here hated that lot'' he asked surpised at billy he could remember him moaning about them saying how dangerous they were

Billy looked at terry he had forgoten that he didnt belive in the storys of they tribe. ''Yeah well you have been gone a long while'' Billy said looking at terry thinking slightly ''You better get some rest you have had a long day'' Billy fhinshed

Terry looked confused and nodded slightly ''Allright see you later Jacob, Billy'' he said confused.

With that he went up into his room and closed the door firmly and layed down on his hard bed ''I wonder what thats was about'' he muttered to himself and closed his eyes

(Let me know what you think ^^)


End file.
